dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavi/Misc.
Major Battles * Lavi VS Doug (Akuma) * Lavi and Allen Walker VS multiple level 1 * Lavi and Allen Walker VS three level 2 * Lavi and Yu Kanda VS three level 2 * Lavi and Allen Walker VS Arystar Krory * Lavi VS Arystar Krory * Lavi and Bookman VS Eshi * Lavi And Arystar Krory VS level 2 Akumas * Lavi VS and Arystar Krory VS level 3 * Lavi and Bookman VS level 3 * Lavi and Arystar Krory VS 3 level 3 * Lavi VS Tyki Mikk * Lavi Vs Skin Bolic * Lavi, Allen and Krory Vs Debitto and Jasdero * Lavi VS Road Kamelot * Lavi (brainwashed) VS Allen Walker * Lavi and Allen Walker VS Tyki Mikk (Joyd) * Lavi and Kanda VS Level 4 * Lavi and Bookman and Chaozii VS Feedler Quotes * (seeing a girl who meets his criteria): "Striiiiiike!" * (To Allen): "There isn't anyone who doesn't feel regret or sadness" * (To himself): "You can't just keep quiet and watch anymore, right? You are a failure." * (to himself): "The time spent in the Order passed on. I soon came to a point where I didn't know whether my smiling face was a lie or not." * "The other exorcists and I..we end up looking at all humans like the earl's minions." * (To an upset Lenalee): There is no way any of us could have helped him... This is a war! We had no choice! Get over it and Stand up! * (yelling at Miranda):" How can you be so calm? Aren't you worried about Lenalee? She's human just like you!" * "No matter where we go, it's just battles, battles and battles. I get it already, humans are stupid." * "The only home that a man should ever need is within his heart." * (To Krory): "Nice Teeth" * (After breaking from Road's influence and putting everything on fire):" I feel really good right now somehow" 'Trivia' * He was originally going to be the main character of a series called Book-Man.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 27, Page 24 * Lavi has been 3rd in all the popularity polls held for D.Gray-Man, just behind Allen Walker and Yu Kanda.D.Gray-Man Popularity polls, Chapters 63, 121 and 171 *Lavi's favourite food is yakiniku, and his least favourite food is wasabi.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Ark, Page 034" *His hobbies are reading, and collecting information.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 026" *Lavi enjoys sleeping so much that, on top of sleeping 7–8 hours at night, he also likes to take hour-long naps during the day.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 057 *He likes festivals, dancing, and sleeping. *He dislikes his own smile, and he both likes and dislikes humans. *Lavi's necessities are his position as a bystander, Bookman, and accessories. *Lavi's favourite saying is "One time, one meeting", which is a four-character Japanese idiom that "describes a cultural concept of treasuring the unrepeatable nature of a moment".Ichi-go_ichi-e, WikipediaD.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 052 *Lavi is of Asian descent with a lot of other nationalities mixed in. *Lavi's favourite drink is coffee, as it clears his head.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 058 *Lavi prefers sweets over alcohol. *Lavi's favourite colour is orange. *Lavi is noted to have a particular fascination with numbers. He attributes this to his occupation as a chronicler.D.Gray-man: Reverse, The 49th Name *Lavi's strength is the ability to adapt to new environments and commit them to memory. *His weakness is that he talks too much, which Bookman often tells him off for. *A relaxing place for Lavi is in his room surrounded by books. *Lavi has to wake up Bookman every day. *Lavi relieves stress by sleeping. *Lavi's eyesight is 1.5. *Before missions Lavi likes to eat pasta, especially if there is seafood in it. *If he finishes his current record, Lavi would like to travel the world to see all the historical ruins. *When it comes to money, Lavi doesn't love it as much as Allen does, but he also isn't as indifferent as Kanda. *If he had 100 guineas to spend, Lavi would buy books he has not read yet and then spend the rest on yakiniku. *When he cannot sleep, Lavi pulls out strands of Bookman's hair one by one while he is sleeping. *The happiest thing that happened to him is when he managed to return alive from the Ark. *Something that angered him the most was his own inexperience when fighting Road in the Ark. *If a fight were to break out in front of him, how Lavi would act would depend on the people involved, since the Bookman Clan can't interfere too much with other people. *Lavi does take his eyepatch off to wash his face, however he washes his face in secret. He does, however, leave his eyepatch on when he uses the public baths.D.Gray-Man Volume 26: Komui's Discussion Room *Lavi's manifesto would be: ::1. Be on a first-name basis with people at the Order! ::2. Secure nap time and enact plans to further increase said nap time! ::3. Actively seek out more women to work at the Order. *Lavi and Bookman share a room. *Like Krory's ending catchphrase "de aru", Lavi has a habit of saying "sa" at the end of his sentences, a masculine sentence-ending that indicates assertion. *According to Katsura Hoshino, Lavi's image-colour is orange, just like his hair and his favourite colour.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 059 *According to Katsura Hoshino, Lavi is a very positive and nice boy when he isn’t tied down by obligations. *According to Katsura Hoshino, Lavi is very easy to draw unlike Kanda and Allen. *Lavi has a lot of spare eyepatches; they are anti-odor, antibacterial and quick-drying ones designed specially for him by the science section. He even wears them in the bath.Volume 25, Talk Corner, Page 201 *Lavi is the type of fighter who can make use of any weapon depending on the situation. This is because he and Bookman spend a lot of time in war zones for their logs. Therefore, Bookman trained Lavi to be capable of handling any situation, and this included training in martial arts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 26, Discussion Room, Page 200 *When it comes to using a weapon, Lavi likes using cudgels. *According to Marie, Lavi smells a bit of tobacco.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 26, Discussion Room, Page 201 *Lavi has mastered all the languages of the countries he's been to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 26, Discussion Room, Page 202 'References' 'Navigation' de:Lavi es:Lavi fr:Lavi pl:Lavi ru:Лави Category:Character Subpages Category:Misc.